The present embodiments relate to medical imaging. In medical imaging, the interior of a patient is scanned. Various approaches for the scan are possible, such as magnetic resonance (MR), computed tomography (CT), x-ray, fluoroscopy, ultrasound, positron emission tomography (PET), or single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT). The data resulting from the scan is used to generate an image of the interior of the patient. Three-dimensional (3D) visualization is a common practice to assess and record the internal conditions of patients. Such internal images may lack information about the surface condition of the patient. The surface condition may be helpful in patient assessment.
Topical representations of the patient surface are not typically recorded. Observations may be performed by the attending physicians and recorded as verbal or written descriptions. In rare cases, pictures of the patient may be taken with a handheld camera during general examination.